


How To Make Friends And Influence Your Co-Commander

by GingerSnappish, kraken_wise



Series: (Dying Is Easy, Young Man) Living Is Harder [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Biting, Comic, D/s, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand porn, Humiliation, In which Hux correctly reads the room, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Slapping, bloody lip, consensual condescension, egregious use of non-regulation fonts, hope you like your porn in comic, improper uses of conference rooms, in which Kylo Ren is DEFINITELY into it, kylo ren is sorry but not like that, like woah, pre tfa, unspoken consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerSnappish/pseuds/GingerSnappish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kraken_wise/pseuds/kraken_wise
Summary: They were having an argument.By the time they’re finished, neither of them will remember what it was about.Who has time for such trivial details after what they’ve just done?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: (Dying Is Easy, Young Man) Living Is Harder [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623298
Comments: 54
Kudos: 306





	How To Make Friends And Influence Your Co-Commander

Hux has had it up to here with Kylo Ren and is determined to give him a piece of his mind...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the comic!
> 
> It's worth mentioning that although the idea for the overall TROS-fit-it universe (DIEYMLIH) to which this segment belongs is out of my own head, this piece had a wonderful co-author. My lovely wife got into Kylux as well recently and when I was telling her some of my headcanons we came up with this comic together. Co-commanding creative endeavors is such a fun and precious experience and she deserves all of the love and kudos for this as well!
> 
> Author's Note Concerning Dom/sub:
> 
> When we came up with Hux being a Dom, one thing that appealed was that he's really naturally good at it and we wanted it to be fun for him and Kylo. While we do appreciate a good non-con, we thought it would be more fun to challenge ourselves to write something like his, but the longer it went on, the more we realized that this sexual relationship was integral to the characters themselves and their development. It's a representation of how they fit together. Hux may be slightly unrefined here because this is the first time they've done this together, and the consent may be unspoken, but we wanted to make sure we added in enough silent moments where they check in with each other. Kylo does have the Force, so let's be very clear-he's not doing anything he doesn't want to. He's way into it-that's why we wanted to make sure he was smiling. In future installments, it'll continue to be D/s and we want to show Hux and Kylo getting more refined in their roles. We can promise, though, but we will not be writing anything non-consensual into this relationship as it evolves. One of the things we really like is is portraying a healthy sexual dynamic even if their emotional relationship is a bit fucked at times. Remember, friends, consent is sexy! 
> 
> If you'd like more info on enjoying healthy BDSM relationship dynamics, you can start here: https://www.ohjoysextoy.com/bdsm/
> 
> There WILL be more!
> 
> Find me online:  
> https://twitter.com/SnappishGinger  
> https://gingersnappish.tumblr.com  
> https://www.gingersnappishcomics.com


End file.
